Bleeding
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: A story about a girl who has nothing in life. Joey&Miley. Joley
1. Chapter 1

Miley was the type of girl that you wouldn't look twice at. She was a typical high school girl; thin but not too thin, pretty but not gorgeous and had a few friends but not many she could trust. And like every other high school girl; she had a huge crush on an older guy. Joe Jonas. He was best friends with the most popular guy in the school; James Franco. Both guys were drop dead sexy. And they knew it. That's why they dated girls like Demi Lovato and Victoria Justice. Perfect examples of a drop dead gorgeous girl; fake hair, fake tan and fake personality. They were the school sluts. Had slept with just about every guy in the whole school. Whores. And Demi currently had her eyes on Joe – one of the only boys who she hadn't bedded….yet. Miley had two friends; Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez. Both girls were pretty much best friends with each other but they still treated Miley like one. Even though she felt like an outsider. Yes, this story may have story like a typical high school story – a lot of drama. But trust me, it's about to get a whole lot darker.

Miley's living in a children's care home. Her parents got caught abusing her when she was 7 and Miley was taken off them. Since then, she'd been in a total of 15 different foster homes. And each time they'd given Miley up for one reason; she was mentally fucked. Getting abused by you parents at a young ages sticks in your head for the rest of your life and in some cases fucks you up. She'd been seeing a psychiatrist since she was 11 and it hasn't helped one bit. And just as Miley was starting to become a little normal again, something fucked up happened. _Really_ fucked up. The one person that she actually thought she could trust, the one true friend she thought she had, **raped her. **Kevin Zegers; he volunteered at the home and him and Miley had got on well. For three years, they were best friends. Even though he was 4 years older, it actually felt like she had someone to tell her secrets to. He was like the older brother she never had. But one night, when she was sitting in her room, doing to maths homework, he came in, drunk, and took away her virginity. Scared of what would happen in case she told anyone, Miley kept it a secret, thinking it wouldn't happen again. How wrong was she. He'd made a habit of it. Coming to her room everytime he was drunk and done it. When he was sober he didn't mention one thing about. Miley wondered if he even knew what he was doing. He acted as if everything was the same as ever.

She'd been brought into a life with everything to lose.

She was 17 and she never ever learnt to smile.

Her life was fucked.

Her school was fucked.

And she was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lying on her bed, papers scattered all over it, Miley's started to scribble numbers on her notebook. Maths work was so fucking hard. Especially algebra. She went through the equation at least a hundred times in her head. Still, it didn't work. Just as Miley was about to grab her phone to text Ariana, her door flung open. Smiling when realising it was Kevin. Kevin; he was four years older than Miley but Kevin said that she acts older than him, he was the only person to ever show an interest in Miley. She jumped off her bed and walked over to him. _

"_Hi! Thank goodness you came, I was just about to die with all this homework I've got" She joked, not noting the serious expression across Kevin's face. _

"_Are you drunk?" She said after a few minutes of staring him down. Now stating the obvious. His clothes stained with a few spilt drinks and the first couple of buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, showing a small part of his chest. _

"_Heeeeey" He said, followed by a creepy smile._

_He stumbled a few steps closer to Miley, almost tripping over his own feet. _

"_Whoaa" Miley cried as he fell on top of her, catching him and trying to keep him upright. It felt like he weighed a 100 stone compared to Miley. She struggled to take him over to the bed, tossing him on it when she finally got there. _

"_My head" He moaned, sitting up on the bed. _

"_I'll get some aspirin" Looking through her drawers, paracetamol was the strongest pain killer the home allowed Miley to have in the room. She took out two and got a glass of water. Turning around, Kevin stood right in front of her, startling her, she dropped the glass and it smashed against the bathroom floor. _

"_Shit Kevin! You scared the crap outta me" Miley was about to grab a cloth but Kevin grabbed her hand, hard. _

"_Ow, let go. You're hurting me" Struggling against Kevin's tight grip. He gave her a stare down, licking his lips as he stared at her body. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night to wear short shorts and a tank top. He traced his finger down Miley's jawline, down her neck until he got to her breasts. Miley has watched too many horrors not to know what was going to happen. He suddenly wrapped his hand around one, causing Miley to automatically knee him in his groin. Making a run for it, Miley stood on the smashed glass on the floor. Falling straight to the floor, she put her hands out in front of her to break the fall._

_Kevin glared at her; the kind of glare that sent shivers all throughout your body, the kind that looked like he could kill you. He rushed forward so quick, that it didn't give Miley enough time to react. He had his fingers wrapped, strongly, through her hair; dragging her along the floor. _

_Miley started to scream as loud as she could. "Shut the fuck up!" Kevin snarled as pressed his thumb against her throat, making her shut up. _

Miley shot up on her bed, her whole body shaking. Nightmares. More like reliving the past; the situation that happened 6 months ago. Tying her hair back into a messy bun with the bobble that's on her wrist. She stopped and stared at the scars on her wrists. Three 2 inch long cuts located on her wrist. Cutting was something that she's only just resulted into doing. The only thing that could take the slightest piece of pain away from her. Checking the time, Miley realised it was just about time to get up for school.

School. The worst thing any normal teenage girl has to go through. Where bitches roamed the school. School wasn't a place where Miley dressed to impress. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and a cream cardigan; is her outfit for today. A couple of bracelets on one hand to hide her cuts, a pair of diamond studs and a flower necklace are the only jewellery she wore. Miley's natural wavy hair hung loose with a small braid in. Make-up is one thing Miley **never** wears. Not seeing the point in why girls cake themselves in it just to look pretty. She didn't care that she didn't look like all the other girls. Tying the laces of her blue converse, Miley grabbed her schoolbag and slammed her door shut.

The home was full of screaming kids who didn't want to go to school. Miley was the oldest in the children's home. Taylor Swift; the woman who was in charge of finding Miley a home had given up on looking. Miley was turning 18 in 4 months and after that, she would be out on the streets. Taking her money and packed lunch from the reception, Miley made her way to school.

Miley preferred walking to school rather than getting the bus. Why the hell should anyone pay to sit on a stinking bus only for dumb kids to chuck stuff off you? The early spring breeze blowing Miley's hair around her face. It felt relaxing. School was only a ten minute walk from the home. Looking around, seeing other people her age with Blackberry's and iPhones/iPods; Miley sighed. She'd always wanted a phone but didn't have enough money. She got $10 a week; what the hell could that buy? She started to walk faster and over take them.

_**Later**_

"So, you guys heard we're getting a new gym coach?" Ariana said, as she checked her reflection, running a hand through her long, red hair. She was beautiful. Not sexy, or gorgeous but beautiful. Natural beauty. She wore a black vest top with a purple shirt over it and a pair of denim shorts. A pair of in-between-the-toe sandals completed her look.

"Yup" Selena popped her lips on the p. Her long, elegant legs looked amazing in her 3-inch stiletto heels. She had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a baggy jumper over it. Wearing the tiniest bit of mascara, and her short black hair curled; Selena looked amazing. Even though it was school, she loved to dress up.

Miley felt like a fat loser when she was with them. They also looked so well dressed and healthy. Whereas Miley only had a couple of sets of clothes and a few bits of clothing that Ariana and Selena had given her.

"Awesome…." She turned to look at Miley. "Where were you last night? I thought you said you'd come over to help me with my biology homework" Ariana took a chip from her plate, dipped it in ketchup, and popped it in her mouth.

"I had to help my mom with cleaning the house. My dad stayed late for work and we had guests over" Miley lied. Neither one of her friend knew the real her. Miley told them that she had a loving family and an adorable sister. She lived outside of town that's why she didn't get to see her friends much. Miley just hated the idea of them knowing that her life was fucked up. In fact, the life she told people she had; was the life she wants – her dream life. Having an annoying little sister but loving her to death at the same time. To have parents that fight but at the end of the day they're still completely in love with each other. To get wrong for sneaking in after curfew or for not tidying your room.

"So Selena. Mom told me that you need to stop using all the moisturiser on those stumps called feet" Demi Lovato; Queen bitch of the school, every guys perfect girl. And worst of all Selena's step sister.

"Ha ha" Selena faked a laugh. She rolled her eyes and flipped Demi off. "Why don't you fuck off and go blow a guy. Isn't that they only thing that you're good at?"

All three girls smirked at each other, watching Demi walk away in frustration. "BURN" Ariana shouted, making them all burst out in laughter.

The end of lunch bell rang. Selena and Miley said goodbye to Ariana; she had chemistry and Selena and Miley had gym.

"Miley, I need to tell you something" Selena, stopped in front of Miley, a serious expression across her face.

"What?" Miley was a little worried of what she was going to hear. Selena never told her anything, that was what Ariana is for.

"I think….I think I'm pregnant"

"Wh-What?" Now that caught Miley off guard. She still thought Selena was a virgin. The look in Selena's eyes told you that she wasn't joking. Her face looked as pale as milk. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, especially not Ariana. She'll kill me"

"Why? How"

"Because her brother is the dad…" She hung her head in shame. Miley has no idea what to do in a situation like this. So she just pulled Selena in for a hug – lucky that there were no people in the school hallway. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Selena pulled away.

"I'm sorry about that…" She said as she pulled away and wiped her eyes, forcing a smile. "..Now let's get to class before we get detention"

Both girls hurried into their gym clothes, yellow top and blue shorts – not very intriguing….**not**. The changing rooms were empty. Great. Being in such a hurry to get ready, Miley forgot to tie her shoe laces. Selena and Miley tried to fast walk into the gym without being seen and that would've work, if Miley didn't trip. Miley heard the whole gym laugh at her, good job she put out her hands to break her fall.

"Here, let me help you up" Said a husky voice. A voice that Miley new. A voice that sent shivers down her spine. A voice that gave her nightmares. _No, it couldn't be. _She looked up.

Shit.

Double shit.

It was Kevin.

He was their new gym teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley pulled her hand back. Stunned. She quickly scurried over and sat by Selena. The whole class had their eyes on her – and so did Kevin. She tied her shoelace; her whole face was red with embarrassment. Not only did she fall over in front of the whole gym but Kevin was there as well.

"I'm Mr. Zegars, I'm your new gym teacher…well duh" He let out a small laugh. He had red gym shorts on with a white vest top on, obviously not get his correct uniform.

Selena elbowed Miley. "He's hot" She said with a wink. Miley actually felt like she was going to vomit. Not only did she have to put up with him in the home but now he was working in her school. He was her teacher!

"Right, so everybody spilt into pairs and we'll work on our passing techniques for basketball" Everyone done as the teacher said. Selena turned to Miley.

"I can't play" Miley got why she couldn't – she maybe pregnant. Selena walked over to the teacher to tell him she couldn't. Miley looked around to see if there was anyone who hadn't got a pair but everyone was taken.

"Miley, you can be with me and we'll demonstrate" Kevin grabbed a basketball.

"Ooo, how does he know your name?" Selena whispered in Miley's ear, getting a shrug off Miley in reply. Miley stood up and walked up to Kevin; she was kinda glad that the class was there so he couldn't do anything to her.

"Can you take off your bracelets please?" He said as he started to bounce the basketball. Shit. Miley thought. Her scars. None of the gym teachers ever told her to take them off. She shook her head. Kevin stood in front of her, blocking her view of the class.

"Okay, so stand like this…" Kevin started to explain the demonstration, not saying anything about Miley refusing to take off her bracelets. Kevin smiled at Miley like nothing was wrong, like he didn't do anything bad to her. When they demonstrated it, Kevin got the whole class do it.

"How awesome is this? I'm working at your school" He delivered the ball over to Miley.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Anyways, wanna have a movie night tonight?"

Did he really not know what he was doing to Miley? "I've got tons of homework I should be doing" She avoided making eye contact with him.

Miley waved to Ariana and Selena and they drove away, they offered her a lift but she refused; they obviously couldn't know that she lived in a children's home. The spring breeze brushed slightly against her face, blowing her hair a little; she began her journey home. Thinking through what homework she had to do tonight; maths – check, english – check, travel – shit, she'd left her book in her locker. Turning around, Miley walked back to the school, good job she'd only walked like 50 yards away.

The school hallway was empty; everyone had gone home. The soft thud of Miley's shoes against the floor, echoed throughout the corridor. She put in the combo to her locker and grabbed her book, slamming the door shut. Walking and struggling to put the book in her bag, Miley bumped into someone. When she looked up, her heart stopped. Kevin.

"Hey there" He said. Miley finally managed to put her book away, her hands shaking a little. "You want a ride home?"

Miley looked out of the window as Kevin drove. She obviously couldn't refuse a lift home off him, since they were both going to the same place.

"So do you friends know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're Mr. Zegars" She mimicked in his voice.

"No, I mean…you know. Work at the home, close friends?" Miley scoffed gently at the last bit.

"No. They have no idea that no one wants me. That my parents beat me or that I'm a pathetic excuse of what you call a girl"

"Don't put yourself down like that. Your parents have no idea of what they give up. Anyone would love a beautiful daughter like you" Miley stared at him, stunned, at what he just said. Was he serious? Maybe he was trying to make up for hurting here in the past.

"Stop lying"

As they came to a red light, Kevin turned to Miley and took her hand. "I'm not. I miss the way we were. When you acted like my little sister and we were always together"

Before you raped me, Miley wanted to say. But there was something in his eyes that told you he was telling the truth. Miley smiled at him and the light turned green. She looked out of the window and someone quickly hid behind a post box. Miley ignored it, it was probably some pervert. Maybe Kevin had changed. Maybe he had saw the errors in his way.

As they got to the home, Kevin pulled a big box from behind the seat and handed it to Miley. It was a laptop.

"I got you that. I figured it would help you with all your school work and you can join all those social networking sites, whatever they are" Miley looked at Kevin, shocked. Then she jumped up and hugged him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Miley screamed.

"The home has wireless internet so that should work fine"

After a few more thank you's and hugs, Miley got out of the car and made her way to her room. Spending the remainder of the night, downloading songs, making accounts and finishing homework.

The next thing Miley knew, she was being woke up by soft knocks on her door. She checked the time – 6:45. Time to get up anyways. She opened the door to see Kevin. He was dressed in his gym clothes - the correct ones - and his eyes looked a little tired.

"Ready for school? I was thinking maybe I could give you a lift there"

"Ummm, sure. Come in" Miley said as she opened the door wider. "It's a little early for school, don't you think?"

Kevin grabbed Miley from behind, covering her mouth with his hand, and whispered in her ear. "Scream, struggle or do anything and I'll make sure everyone knows what a stupid, pathetic liar you are"

Miley stood, frozen. Kevin wasn't drunk. He was sober. His hand travelled down to her hips and swiftly pulled down her pants. She didn't fight him because she didn't want her friends to know the truth.

Walking into school, 20 minutes late, Miley hurried to her locker. Her face was stained with tears, her hair was a total mess; no make-up on, in fact – she hadn't been washed. She wanted get out of the room as quickly as possible. Her clothes looked okay as she didn't have much to choose from. Miley spun the dial to her locker combination. It didn't work. After about 6 tries, Miley banged the locker, frustrated. She gave up and sat on the floor, her head in her hands.

"People usually leave meltdowns for the bathrooms" Assumed someone.

Miley looked up and when she realised who it was, she felt like an idiot. It was Joe Jonas; the hottest guy in the school and Miley's had a crush on him for forever. But it's not like she ever had a chance with him. He didn't even know she existed. He stood 2 feet away from her, dressed in dark jeans with a pair of black combat boots, a white top and a leather jacket. He had his geeky glasses on which made him look even sexier. He stood jingling his keys.

"I thought you would be off doing Demi by now" Miley said, she wasn't in the mood for sarcasm right now.

"Ouch. That hurt. You're mean" Joe said, joking. "What's wrong?" He said as he sat down beside her.

"Sorry, I don't feel like pouring my heart out to some stranger"

"Well a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be having problems at this age. Enjoy life"

"Beautiful?" Miley scoffed. "I look a mess. You sure you got the right glasses on?"

"This is random, I know, but if you had one wish right now, what would you wish for?" Joe looked straight at Miley.

"To be dead" Miley said, her eyes focused on the floor. And she wasn't lying. If she had the nerve, she would kill herself.

"Why so serious? You wanna know what I would wish for?" He said, waiting for Miley to answer but he continued when she didn't. "I'd wish for this place to burn down. It's the worst place ever"

"But you're like…popular and everyone loves you. Why?" The bell rung, telling you that you were late going in for class.

"Yeah but that's what it looks like to the eye…" He started tapping on the lockers. "So tell me, it's not like we know each other, why you were crying?"

Miley got up, wiping her face. "I already have a psychiatrist" She said and walked away. Walking straight to the bathroom, not caring that she's very late for school, Miley locked herself in one of the cubicles. She crossed her legs as she sat on the floor and took a small blade out of her bag. She'd stolen it from the science lab when they were cutting up something. She rolled up her sleeve and took off her bracelets. The she slowly brought down the blade to her arm. Not feeling anything, her body already numb off all the pain, she continued to do it.

"AHEM" Demi cleared her throat as she stood on stage, loving the fact that everyone's eyes were on her. The whole cafeteria stopped eating and turned their head eagerly to watch Demi. Miley fidgeted with the fringe on her bag; not looking at Demi.

"As we all know, I'm a singer. A pretty good one.." There was no denying how good Demi was at singer, even if she was evil. "…and I got my fig gig this week" She screamed with excitement; and Victoria did from the crowd. "I'm expecting even one there. Just give your name at the door; everyone's name will be on. That is all" Everyone applauded her as she left the stage; acting like she was royalty. Well, in this school, she practically was.

Selena turned and faced Ariana and Miley. "You guys totally have to come with me. You cannot leave me to be with that all night"

"I'll be there. You coming Miley?" Ariana said.

"Umm, sure" She didn't want to spend more time than she had to in the home now.

"And maybe afterwards you both could sleep at me. Our first slumber party!" Selena said excitedly. Everyone agreed to it.

"So you three are going to be there tomorrow, right?" Demi said as she took a seat next to Selena.

"Umm, yeah" Selena looked as confused as Ariana and Miley as to why Demi is sitting with them.

"I was thinking that if you guys come over like a few hours before the show starts that maybe we could give you all a makeover" She referred to Victoria who was standing behind her.

"Uhhh, okay?"

"Okay, toodles" Demi got up and walked away. "Tomorrow is so going to be hilarious. I'm gonna make those freaks the laughing stock of the school"

**What's gonna happen next? Ooooo :) Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Selena, just go and do it" Miley sighed as Selena hesitated for the third time. "How else are you going to find out if you're pregnant?"

"But…but I don't wanna know. I'm scared of the result" Selena looked at Miley; tears in her eyes. She'd never been so scared in her life.

"Look. No matter if you are or not. You're not going to lose me or Ariana"

"But if she finds out that James is the dad. She'll flip"

Miley lightly pushed Selena in the bathroom. "Just do it"

5 minutes later Selena walked out of the bathroom, her expression unreadable. She handed Miley the pregnancy test. Miley looked at it. The blue line was showing. Selena was pregnant.

Selena burst out in tears. Miley rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay"

1 hour later.

Ariana had turned up at Selena's house and all three of the girls were stuffing their faces.

"So what do you think Demi's gonna make us look like?" Ariana asked as she tossed 3 skittles into her mouth.

"Probably like clones of her. It'll be funny" Selena set her problems aside tonight. Tomorrow she was going to tell Ariana and James.

Demi and Victoria walked into Selena's room. Victoria behind as usual. "So you guys ready?"

-

All three girls stared at themselves in Demi's wall to floor mirror. Demi had done an amazing job at dressing them all up.

Selena wore a grey long dress - it showed off her curves amazingly - with a pair of white strapped stilettos. Her hair curled and Demi had added a lot of volume to it. She looked gorgeous. She had natural foundation on with false eyelashes and eyeliner on - not too much.

"Wow Selena, you actually look pretty. Have you been putting on some weight? You look a little fatter" Demi asked as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Selena's body froze.

Ariana ran her hands down her body. She was small but had one amazing figure. She wore a white vest top which was tucked into her black high waist shorts. Black heels and a cream cardigan completed her look. Her long red hair was like it normally is; down and straightened.

Finally, Miley. Demi twisted Miley around to face herself in the mirror. Miley's eyes widened when she realised that it was her she was looking at. Her eyes were thickened with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair had been straightened and her lips had been glossed with lip-gloss. A mid-thigh length white dress and a pair of silver flats was what she wore. She refused to take off her bracelets, even though Demi insisted that they should go, she couldn't.

"Miley, you look sexy!" Selena said as she hugged her.

"Okay, so since you guys look decent enough to be seen with me, how about we go to the bar now. I need to get there early to do my vocal exercises"

Miley was fascinated with the club. She'd never been into a place anything like this. People all around her were dancing, or rather grinding, with each other. Drinks in their hands, toasting for an event. Why on earth Demi would want to sing in a place like this is beyond Miley's imagination. All three girls got some drinks and found an empty seat at the back of the place.

"How awesome is this place" Ariana yelled over the music.

During their walk through the bar, all three girls had gotten a lot of compliments from guys. Ariana took a lot of their numbers. Selena smiled and thanked them. But Miley, she ignored them. She thought they were lying. She'd never in her life been told she looked beautiful or even pretty.

"So is everyone having a good night so far?" She DJ shouted over the mic. The crowd screamed.

"Good! Because next we have a local girl, Miss Demi Lovato, singing. Everyone give her a warm welcome" The crowd, again, cheered loudly.

Demi stomped on the stage like she owned the place. She was dressed in all black, which was pretty much her style. Her heels were about 3inches; it's a wonder she can move about the stage in them.

Demi sang a few songs, most of them pop, and finished with a slow one. Her voice was amazing! You could tell that she belonged on the stage. Ariana had gone and started flirting with a guy. By the looks of it now they'd hit it off. Selena was off talking to an ex-boyfriend. So Miley was sat there, alone, in a bar. As Miley was watching Demi sing her slow song, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned around and got a shock by who was standing there. Joe. Joe Jonas.

"Would you like to dance?" Joe said while holding his hand out to Miley.

Miley looked down and shook her head. He's got to be kidding, right?

"Come on. Have a good time. It'll be better than sitting here by yourself. Won't it?" Joe urged.

Miley signed and finally gave up, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. And ironically, a slow song started playing. Joe rested his hands on Miley's waist and Miley placed hers on his shoulders.

"So are you new here?" Joe asked, gently swaying to the rhythm.

"I've been in the same class as you since kindergarten" Miley replied, looking around and trying her best not to look at him.

"Ohh, really?" Joe said, confused. "I guess I've not been paying attention.

"You got that right" She mumbled under her breath so Joe didn't hear. Miley looked up at Joe, their eyes, for a split second, met. She didn't realise he had the most beautiful chocolate coloured eyes. As Miley was about to reply, she suddenly felt something cold go down the bottom of her back. Then, the sound of laughter filled her ears.

"Wow Miley, white wasn't the colour to wear tonight" Someone laughed from behind her. She turned around and Demi was there with Victoria, smiles plastered across their faces. Miley turned around and saw that Demi had dumped something red down her bum...making it look like Miley had started her period.

Miley turned to Joe and he started laughing. She felt her heart rip into two pieces. She pushed past him and made her way through the crowd. People laughed at her as they saw her. She didn't bother looking for Selena or Ariana. As she got outside, it was pouring of rain.

_**Sorry I haven't posted in forever but I wanna know if you guys still read this. Sorry for the lame chapter and PLEASE review if you're still reading this cuz if you ain't I'll just stop posting.. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Miley, what happened to you last night?" Selena said as she caught up to Miley. All her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she didn't have much make up on.

"Nothing" Miley replied, hastily.

"Whoaa, what's wrong?" Selena asked. She was answered by people looking at Miley and laughing as they walked along the corridor.

"Miley, I think you're in need of one of these" Someone said as they tossed a tampon at Miley.

"Fuck you" Selena yelled at them, shoving them out of the way.

Miley kept her head down, avoiding the snide remarks from people. Miley was about the make her way to first period when Selena dragged her into the toilets.

"Tell me what happened?" She demanded.

"Last night, Demi chucked red wine or something on me, making it look like I had started my period. Everyone laughed at me, even Joe. He was a part of it" Miley replied, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw, sweetie, come here" Selena pulled Miley into a hug.

Miley blinked the tears away. "I'm okay" She said.

The bell rung, signalling that first period was starting. Selena and Miley agreed to meet up at lunch time. Miley went to the toilet and washed her hands, hurrying to her lesson. As she was walking, someone called to her.

"Hey Marley. Wait up!" It was Joe.

"It's Miley and no thank you!" She kept on walking.

"Come one. It was a joke"

"Well I didn't find it funny"

Joe grabbed her arm so she walk stop. As he gazed into her eyes, all he could see was pain in them.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"There is no need for that kind of language" Said someone from behind them. It was Kevin. Miley's body tensed up.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"We were just on our way, sir" Joe said cockily.

"Miley, a word please" Kevin…ohh Mr. Zegars yelled at Miley.

Joe winked at Miley and walked off. Miley's body didn't relax. She was left alone in a corridor with Kevin…

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Kevin asked as they started to walk down the corridor.

"Good" Miley replied, not looking at him.

"I think I'll stop by the home tonight, to see you…alone" He smiled eerily but Miley didn't see. And then he walked off in the opposite direction.

Miley kept walking; tonight Kevin was coming to hers. She had to do everything to not be there.

**Lunch time. **

All three girls took a seat at a table.

"Ariana, I need to tell you something. But I'm scared" Selena started, looking down.

Ariana rested her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, whatever it is you can tell me. We're best friends"

"I'm pregnant" Selena blurted.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Then something clicked. "Who's the dad?" Selena didn't answer but Ariana had a pretty good idea who it was. "Selena!" She yelled.

"James"

Miley sat there, unaware of what to do.

"James, as in, my James?" Selena nodded. "You whore!" Ariana shouted, causing people to start and look at them.

"I'm sorry…it just happened"

Ariana slapped Selena and stood up. "I thought you were classier than this. You're nothing better than a fuck whore" She screamed and walked out of the dinner hall.

Tears started to flow down Selena's face. Miley grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Come on, not here you don't" And took Selena to the bathroom.

"She hates me!" Selena cried.

"No she doesn't. She's just angry at you. You'll be best friends again in no time"

"I haven't even told James yet" She splashed water across her face.

"Maybe it would've made sense if you told him first, then Ariana"

Selena broke down. "What am I going to do? I can't raise a baby on my own. My parents will kick me out of the house"

"Shh" Miley comforted Selena, hugging her tightly. Ur Miley wished she had someone to hug her when things went wrong in her life. All the time.

"Can I sleep over your house tonight? I really don't want to be home tonight. Please" Selena asked with her puffy red eyes.

"My mom…won't allow it"

"Please" Selena sobbed.

"Umm…sure" Miley said. What was she going to do? She told everyone she had a family. She lied. The lie was going to be soon revealed.

**Sorry about not posting in forever, I'm still writing this, it just takes me longer to write. I'm sort of lacking ideas for this story so any ideas are helpful! (: **

**Ohh, and ten people reviewed the last chapter so if I don't get 6 reviews, I won't post :D **


End file.
